


Choices

by carmensandiego



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmensandiego/pseuds/carmensandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie & Crane react to her new relationship choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot. Probably will turn into something more...

Crane had been cleaning up the kitchen from his earlier dinner preparation. A meal his partner had texted and told him she could not attend.

He had just finished with the last pot when he heard the voices. Two, to be exact.

And his mind instantly knew of which other person, besides the Leftenant, was speaking on their front porch. Laughing loudly and awakening him from the dull silence of a Friday night spent alone.

He saw the door slightly open and the Leftenant with her back turned, bidding goodnight to her boss. Daniel Reynolds.

He wavered between averting his eyes and staring open mouthed at the door. But his curiosity got the best of him. And he watched as Agent Reynolds leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on his partner’s lips.

Crane froze. Not expecting to witness what he just saw, he quickly turned around as she shut the door so his face remained hidden. Along with his emotions.

“Hey, Crane.” She said softly, placing her keys down on the counter.

He turned around suddenly. “Leftenant…” he said, trying his best to quell the surprise on his face from catching her in such an intimate moment with another man.

She smiled softly and sighed. “Whatever it was that smelled so good, I’m sorry I missed it.”

He nodded and turned around to open the refrigerator. “There’s plenty of leftovers for you, if you wish.”

“No. No.” She stopped him. “We, uhh, grabbed a bite to eat a little while ago.”

His face saddened a bit as he nodded and looked down at his hands. And it took Abbie a bit by surprise.

“Listen, Crane. I’m not sure what it is yet, but Danny and I….. “ She hesitated. “We’re gonna try to see if there’s still more there. Between us.”

Crane looked up suddenly, into her eyes. He stood a few seconds without saying a word.

“Leftenant…” he said softly. “You do not owe me any explanations or admissions.”

She watched him avert his eyes from hers. Looking down, again, at his hands on the counter.

“Don’t I?” She said, letting the words hang in the air for Crane to contemplate.

Of course he wanted to know more. Wanted to tell her how he still didn’t trust Agent Reynolds after he spent months lying to the Leftenant about Sophie and his undercover mission. Wanted to tell her that she deserved a man who respected her. Who worshipped the ground she stood on. He wanted to talk her out of whatever it was that was making her run into Danny’s arms.

Instead of his…

But he couldn’t say those things. He wouldn’t.

So he stayed silent.

“No, Abbie, you don’t.” He said resolutely, as he walked away from the kitchen and retreated to his bedroom.

Leaving her standing alone in the kitchen, a single tear escaping her eyes as she heard his bedroom door shut firmly.

She thought she had known what she wanted. Thought she was ready to take that next step in her relationship. To love and be loved back.

But she realized in that moment, it wasn’t Danny she wanted those things with.

It was Crane.

It had always been Crane.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn’t sure how long she had been standing idly in the kitchen, engrossed in her thoughts. But she knew it had been awhile judging by the lukewarm state her of freshly made tea.

“Ugh…” she muttered as she poured it into the sink and began refilling the red kettle on her stove.

Abbie had tried her best to get a good night’s rest last night. But it evaded her.

And she knew why.

Every thought; every tiny, minute brainwave that possessed her being was filled with replaying last night’s conversation with Crane. And she had wanted to get up out of bed, barge into his room and demand answers.

Answers to why he so politely excused himself so early in the evening when there was so much she wanted and needed to discuss. Answers to why he didn’t feel she needed to explain her new relationship with a man who wasn’t him. Answers to why he hadn’t tried to stop her…

_God dammit, Abbie._

She swung around, finally registering the distinct whistle of the teapot which had been humming for quite a few minutes, when she heard him behind her.

“Everything ok in here, Leftenant?” He said, coming up beside her and watching as she grabbed her mug and poured herself a 2nd cup of tea that morning.

“Yes, Crane. I’m fine.”

He watched her intently, noticing her avoidance of his eyes and looked down at her cup.

“You’ve been doing so well at avoiding caffeine….”

_Since the Catacombs_ , she thought to herself.

“I know. I just… had a hard time sleeping last night. One cup won’t hurt.”

He nodded and reached up into the cabinets to grab a mug for himself. “One cup, indeed.” He said, a soft smile on his face as he reached over and grabbed the kettle.

Abbie found herself sitting down on a bar stool, laughing internally, as she watched him unload a hefty amount of sugar into his tea.

“If your English ancestors could but see you now… making a mockery of their beloved morning tea with all that sugar.”

He spun around, a perturbed grin on his face. “I admit, I am more a man of these times than I ever imagined I would be.” He stopped suddenly and reflected. “This new world isn’t all bad, Leftenant. Sugary sweets and senseless personal spoils aside… there is much to be admired.” He said, trailing off at the end. “Much to love.”

She watched his gaze change, staring into her in a way that only he could. And her breath caught in her throat as she watched him place his cup down, slowly walking over to where she sat.

“Crane….” She said, her voice cracking and showing her discomfort with his proximity and the intense glare in his eyes.

“Are you in love with him?” He asked, matter of factly.

Her heart stopped for a moment and she paused, whirling from how quickly their conversation had jumped from morning tea to her true feelings for Danny.

She looked up at Crane, her eyes unknowingly giving away the doubt she felt. She cared for him, yes. And when they were at Quantico, she had once imagined a future life with him.

But _in love_. That wasn't something she was prepared to admit to feeling about any man...

A loud knock at the front door saved her from his scrutiny. And she jumped up from the barstool, running over to the door to find Danny on her front porch with one hand full of donut holes and the other holding a small bouquet of roses.

“Danny…” Her voice full of surprise and absurdity at the timing of his unexpected visit. She opened the door, allowing him in and snuck a peak back at Crane, who was still standing in the same spot she had left him. His face an enigma.

“Abs… I hope it’s okay me stopping by like this.” He said, bending down to give her a quick kiss, soon noticing the other presence in the room.

“Crane…” He said, a bit disgruntled, nodding his head and turning his attention back to Abbie. “I know how much you love eating these things so I stopped to get you a few. And I picked up these flowers up along the way. Hope you like them.”

She took them out of his hands and quickly made her way into the kitchen to get a vase, noticing Crane’s hasty departure to give them privacy.

“You should’ve told me you were stopping by, Danny. It’s Saturday… I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Hmm…” he mumbled. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. Crane looked a bit unsettled when he saw me at the door.”

She laughed quietly, shaking her head. “No. Not at all. Just ummm… roommate stuff.”

Danny laughed softly. “Yeah… I still don’t quite understand what all he is to you, Abs. I mean, the dude is pushing 35 years old. If he can’t find a job and get his own place, well that shouldn’t be your problem.”

Abbie smiled, touching Danny’s arm. “It’s not a problem, Danny. He’s my friend. I invited him to stay here and that’s all there is to it.”

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. “Ok, ok. I know. Don’t want to beat a dead horse. Just…. watch yourself with him, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She laughed internally at that last statement. Danny was miles away from the truth about who Crane really was to her, but he wasn’t far off in the “hurt” department. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Crane had hurt her when he left for nine months. And letting him in again, this close, was something she always worried would end up causing her the same pain.

“Hey listen, I was about to take a hike up the Peak if you’re up for it?” He said, teasingly. “Unless you’re scared to really see who is the fastest between us now.”

She forced a smile, not entirely sure she wanted to go with him but not wanting to stay home and answer Crane’s questions either.

But Abbie never backed down from competition.

“See Danny, that’s where you always make your mistake. It’s not always about speed. But pace.” She said as she excused herself to go throw on some workout clothes and shoes.

On her way back to the kitchen, she noticed Crane’s door, shut firmly, and thought about knocking to let him know she was leaving.

But she didn’t.

Instead, moving forward to enjoy some down time with Danny.

Scared to look back... fearful of what might be waiting for her if she did.

…………………………………………………..

Crane sat on his bed, unable to tune out the conversation from the kitchen between the Leftenant and Agent Reynolds. He had heard every word. Every judgmental remark that Agent Reynolds had thrown at his partner of worry and doubt about Crane's intentions and virtue.

He had of great mind to walk into the kitchen and tell Agent Reynolds how the feelings he felt for her could never compare to the respect, adoration and love Crane possessed.

But he didn’t. Because in the next breathe he heard what appeared to be another moment of intimacy between the two.

And Crane felt himself begin to unravel. For hearing, let alone seeing, the Leftenant in another man’s embrace for the second time that day broke him.

And he realized, in that moment, the entitlement he felt was never truly his to own. For the Leftenant did not belong to him. Yes, they were Witnesses. Betrothed upon each other to fight demons and monsters and mysterious enemies to protect the world. But that was where their duties to each other stopped.

_His Abbie_ , was never truly his. She was free to make her own decisions about whom she loved.

And the realization that person was not him, hit Crane like a ton of bricks.


End file.
